Someone Who Cares
by Ferowyn
Summary: Er ist leer. Tot. Und wiederholt ausgerechnet das, was ihn zerstört, immer und immer wieder. Er kann nicht aufhören ... Slash


Es ist ein bisschen düster und nicht ganz mein üblicher Stil …  
>Außerdem sehr verwirrend. Ich hoffe, es ist halbwegs verständlich -.-<br>Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Someone Who Cares**

Es ist ein schöner Nachmittag gewesen.  
>Der andere hat sich um Ihn gekümmert, ist sehr aufmerksam gewesen, als würde ihm tatsächlich etwas an Ihm liegen. Als würde es ihn interessieren, wie es Ihm geht. Als würde er es ernst meinen. Beinahe hätte Er es geglaubt. Dass mehr dahinter stecken könnte. Und Er hat sich wie immer gewünscht, diese Stunden würden nie enden.<br>Aber natürlich ist die Zeit unaufhaltsam fort geschritten bis es schließlich soweit gewesen ist.  
>Der andere ist gegangen. Ohne ein Wort des Abschieds.<br>Hat Ihn zurück gelassen.  
>Und jetzt ist Er alleine.<br>Wieder einmal.  
>Was auch immer Er im Laufe des Tages macht, mit wem Er zusammen ist, welche Gefallen Er erbringt – am Abend, wenn Er heimkommt, ist Er alleine. Immer.<br>Er träumt davon, jemanden zu haben, der bei Ihm bleibt.  
>Jeden Tag, jede Nacht.<br>Jemanden zu haben, zu dem Er abends heimkommen und neben dem Er morgens aufwachen kann.  
>Sein Leben lang hat Er diesen Wunsch gehegt, ihn nie erwähnt – wen hätte es schon interessiert? Wen hat überhaupt je etwas interessiert, das mit Ihm zu tun hat? – und kann es jetzt kaum noch ertragen, ihn unerfüllt zu sehen.<br>Es hat begonnen, als Er noch ganz klein gewesen ist. Er ist ohne liebende Eltern aufgewachsen, ohne Freunde. Für kurze Zeit hat Er tatsächlich einmal geglaubt, da wäre jemand, der sich um ihn sorgt; er hat wirklich gehofft – zu hoffen gewagt – dass es doch Menschen gibt, die zu Ihm stehen und Ihn immer unterstützen.  
>Dann ist Er aufgewacht.<br>Und es ist eine Lüge gewesen.  
>Natürlich.<br>Genau genommen ist doch sein ganzes Leben eine einzige Lüge gewesen.  
>Aber jetzt, wo Er seine Aufgabe endlich erfüllt hat und verschwinden <em>darf<em>, ist er untergetaucht, zieht sich von allen zurück. Er bevorzugt die Einsamkeit gegenüber den Heucheleien. Daran, allein zu sein, ist Er wenigstens gewohnt.  
>Es ist angenehm, seine Ruhe zu haben. Niemandem etwas zu schulden, an keine Pflichten mehr gebunden zu sein. Niemanden mehr sehen zu müssen.<br>Und doch trifft Er ihn regelmäßig.  
>Diesen Mann aus Seiner Vergangenheit.<br>Oft, viel zu oft, bricht Er somit Seinen Schwur einfach von der Bildfläche zu verschwinden, niemals zurück zu kehren und auf keinen Fall mit jemandem Kontakt zu haben.  
>Er hat eigentlich keine Ahnung, warum der andere zu Ihm kommt.<br>Dafür weiß Er inzwischen, warum Er selbst ihm entgegenläuft.  
>Er liebt ihn.<br>Er liebt diesen Mann, der Ihn immer und immer wieder fallen lässt.  
>Er weiß, Er zerstört sich damit selbst, und doch ist Er nicht in der Lage dazu, aufzuhören. Nicht zu den Treffen zu kommen. Sie sind die Farben in Seinem tristen, grauen Leben. Der Grund, warum Er besagtes Leben überhaupt noch führt. Er hat einen einzelnen, winzigen, klitzekleinen Lichtschimmer.<br>Kann für wenige Stunden glücklich sein.  
>Er weiß sehr genau, dass der andere Seine Gefühle nicht erwidert – und doch ist Er jedes Mal wieder versucht, es zu glauben. Sich hinzugeben.<br>Er verliert sich in ihm.  
>Es hat einige Zeit gedauert, bis Er endlich erkannt hat, warum Er das tut. Er ist ohne Liebe aufgewachsen, hat dieses Gefühl lange nicht zuordnen können. Bis Er endlich begriffen hat. Plötzlich hat Er verstanden, warum Menschen deswegen dumme Dinge tun. Er hat das ja auch getan. Tut es immer noch.<br>Es ist wie eine Droge, Er ist süchtig und kann nicht aufhören, obwohl es Ihm schadet.  
>Für das Bisschen Glück in den wenigen Stunden mit dem Anderen zahlt Er einen großen Preis – Er zerfällt wieder in kleine Stücke, sobald die Einsamkeit zurück kommt. Die Dunkelheit.<br>Aber Er weiß, Er braucht diesen Mann.  
>Ohne ihn würde Er gar nicht mehr leben, nicht einmal einsam und dunkel und zerbrochen. Ohne ihn wäre der letzte Sinn weg. Die wenigen Farben verschwunden. Der Griff zum Messer, der Sprung von der nächsten Brücke das leichteste, das Er in seinem Leben je getan hat.<br>So aber geht Er wie ferngesteuert seiner Arbeit nach, isst und trinkt, pflegt seinen Körper. Er möchte gut aussehen. Für den anderen. Warum sonst?  
>Er weiß, dass Er nicht gerade einem Schönheitsideal entspricht, aber man kann sich ja bemühen. Das ist eigentlich das einzige, worum Er sich bemüht. Schön zu sein. Für ihn.<br>Aber jetzt, wo Er wieder zu Hause ist – und alleine – weiß Er trotzdem nicht, was er tun soll.  
>Seine Arbeit hat Er erledigt, und Er hat keine Ahnung, wann das nächste Treffen sein wird. Natürlich fiebert Er ihm schon entgegen, aber momentan ist da kein Lichtschimmer in Seiner tristen grauen Aussicht auf die nächsten- ja, was eigentlich? Sekunden? Minuten? Stunden? Tage?<br>Er schnaubt. Warum denkt Er darüber eigentlich nach? Warum denkt Er überhaupt über tiefgründigere Fragen nach? Er sollte sich vor einen Fernseher setzten und den ganzen Tag lang dumme, inhaltslose Soaps ansehen und sich nur von Chips und Bier ernähren und fett werden und nie wieder aufstehen. Sein ‚Leben' in einem bequemen Stuhl verbringen und den Prozentanteil der übergewichtigen nichtstuenden Männer Londons erhöhen.  
>Mit einem Kopfschütteln geht Er zu Seinem Kühlschrank und nimmt einen Apfel heraus. Wenn Er schon zufällig gerade ans Essen denkt, sollte Er genau das tun. Er vergisst es viel zu oft.<br>Müde kaut und schluckt Er. Eigentlich hat Er ja keinen Hunger. Und Er wird auch nie wieder welchen haben. Die Zeiten, in denen Er in Hogwarts wegen all der Köstlichkeiten hat glücklich sein können, sind vorbei. Schon lange.  
>Er bleibt so lange auf, wie Sein Körper mitspielt. Er weiß, die heutige Nacht wird wieder grauenvoll sein. Wie immer nach den Treffen. Er wird träumen, von dem Anderen. Davon, nicht alleine zu sein. Und Er wird wieder und wieder aufwachen und feststellen müssen, dass niemand da ist. Er wird jedes Mal erneut erkennen müssen, dass Sein Leben immer noch so trist und leer und nicht im geringsten lebenswert ist wie zuvor, auch wenn Er jedes Mal entgegen aller Vernunft trotzdem hoffen wird, dass sich etwas geändert hat.<br>Irgendwann, als es bereits zu dämmern beginnt, bricht Sein Körper schließlich erschöpft zusammen und holt sich den Schlaf, den Er ihm vorenthalten will.  
>Und fast stündlich fährt Er hoch und sieht sich hektisch um, nur um dann wiederholt erkennen zu müssen, dass es nur ein Traum war und sich schluchzend zusammengerollt ganz weit weg wünschen, bis die Müdigkeit wieder gewinnt.<br>Er vergießt keine einzige Träne. Schon lange nicht mehr.

Er weiß, dass er etwas tun muss. Dass sich etwas ändern muss.  
>Er weiß es schon lange. Jedes Mal, wenn er sich mit Ihm trifft, will er Ihm seine Liebe gestehen, Ihm sagen, dass es ihm leid tut und schwören, dass er Ihn nie wieder verlassen wird.<br>Und doch geht er schließlich, wissend, dass er eine gebrochene Seele zurück lässt.  
>Er hat nicht die Kraft, etwas zu ändern, nicht den Mut, sich endgültig fallen zu lassen. Er will es dem Anderen zu Liebe tun, jedes Mal wieder, aber er zögert und geht dann einfach.<br>Es ist Ihm gegenüber nicht fair, ganz und gar nicht, aber doch tut er es. Immer und immer wieder.  
>Er weiß dass es schlimm um Ihn steht, um den Mann, den er liebt. Aber Er blüht in seinen Armen auf, lächelt ab und zu und Seine leeren Augen glänzen manchmal sogar wie früher. Deshalb kann er übersehen, wie schlecht es Ihm eigentlich geht und sich einreden, dass Er okay ist.<br>Aber der Andere ist ausgebrannt. Tot.  
>Er weiß, es liegt an ihm, das zu ändern. Er kann Ihn zurück ins Leben holen. Den jungen Mann wieder glücklich machen.<br>Und er wird es tun. Nächstes Mal. Nächstes Mal ganz bestimmt …

Abermals läuft Er alleine durch die Wohnung und versucht, nicht zu schlafen. Nicht zu Träumen.  
>Er will das Glück, das Er heute Nachmittag erneut für wenige Stunden genießen hat dürfen, nicht wieder und wieder verspüren dürfen, nur um dann aufzuwachen und sich mit der Wirklichkeit konfrontiert zu sehen. Grausame Realität.<br>Eigentlich ist es an der Zeit, die ganze Sache ein für alle Mal zu beenden. Zu gehen.  
>Die Freude, die Er verspürt, wenn er bei dem Anderen ist, wiegt Seine wachsende Verzweiflung immer weniger auf.<br>Er seufzt.  
>Aber wie? Wie soll Er gehen? Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, einfach zu verschwinden? Zu verblassen, sich aufzulösen, ein Nichts zu werden? Niemand sieht Ihn noch, und so möchte Er auch sterben.<br>Er will keinen spektakulären Tod. Früher hat Er immer gedacht, dass Er, wenn Er sich wirklich einmal umbringen sollte, springen würde. Er stellte es sich wie fliegen vor … ein letztes Mal noch frei sein. Ein Stück vom Himmel zu haben, ohne einen Besen zu brauchen. Mit dem Wissen, dass der Himmel, der Ihm diese Freiheit bietet, wunderschön ist und Er, sobald Er ihn verlassen muss, nicht mehr leben wird, zu gehen. Ein schönes Ende.  
>Früher hätte Er keine Sekunde gezögert, aber jetzt steht das nicht mehr zur Debatte. Viel zu … aufregend, viel zu schön. Viel zu viele Gefühle. Er braucht etwas anderes.<br>Plötzlich stellt Er fest, dass Ihn diese Gedanken effektiv von Seiner Müdigkeit ablenken. In einem kleinen Anfall von Galgenhumor lächelt Er darüber. Aber nur kurz.  
>Er könnte einfach verhungern, überlegt Er. Immer dünner und dünner werden, bis Er nur noch ein Strich in der Landschaft ist und Ihn der Wind wegtragen wird. Oder verdursten, das geht schneller.<br>Er seufzt.  
>Ist verbluten zu spektakulär? Die Sache mit den Pulsadern? Ja, definitiv.<br>Als der Morgen kommt hat Er eine Entscheidung getroffen, und das ganz ohne schlafen zu müssen. Er wird den anderen noch ein letztes Mal sehen, ein letztes Mal mit ihm zusammen sein. Und dann wird Er gehen. Vielleicht ins Ausland. An einen Ort, wo Ihn keiner sieht. Verdursten ist immer noch die beste Idee. Verdursten ist gut. Er wird sich irgendwo im Nichts verkriechen und einfach verschwinden.

Als er Ihn sieht, weiß er sofort, dass heute etwas anders ist. Misstrauisch und unsicher küsst er Ihn, hält Ihn fest. Wie immer lässt Er sich fallen und ist für kurze Zeit frei, glücklich.  
>Ja, eigentlich ist es wie immer.<br>Aber er spürt, dass es nicht stimmt.  
>Er beobachtet den jungen Mann, der da in seinen Armen liegt, an ihn gekuschelt. Der Jüngere lächelt sogar, genießt die feingliedrige Hand, deren lange Finger über Seine Wange streichen, Sein Haar noch mehr verwuscheln.<br>Wie immer.  
>Und doch ist da etwas, das sonst nicht da ist. Ein Tropfen … Wehmut.<br>_Was bei Merlin_ stimmt hier nicht?  
>Und dann weiß er es.<br>Es fühlt sich an wie ein Abschied.  
>Er reißt die Augen auf, starrt geschockt auf den Anderen, der sich wie ein Kätzchen auf seinem Schoß zusammen gerollt hat.<br>Er versteht nicht, warum Er gehen will. Jetzt, so plötzlich. Aber er weiß, was er tun muss.  
>Und dieses Mal <em>wird<em> er es tun!

Er genießt es, sich an die starke Brust des älteren Mannes zu kuscheln. Er weiß, dass Er das nie mehr haben wird und so genießt Er diese Gefühle umso mehr.  
>Es überrascht Ihn, als die Hand aufhört, Ihn zu streicheln und unter Seinem Kinn zu liegen kommt. Seinen Kopf hebt, sodass Er dem Anderen ins Gesicht sehen muss.<br>Tiefschwarze Augen mustern Ihn ernst, mit einem Blick, wie Er ihn noch nie bei ihm gesehen hat. „Harry."  
>Sie sprechen normalerweise nicht … was ist los?<br>„Es tut mir leid."  
>Er schüttelt verwirrt den Kopf. „Was?"<br>Der Ältere atmet tief durch und nimmt seinen ganzen Mut zusammen, das kann Er regelrecht sehen. „Dass ich dich immer wieder fortschicke. Dass ich einfach gehe. Du kennst mich … Du weißt, dass ich ein Feigling bin. Es hat lange genug gedauert, meine Gefühle mir selbst gegenüber einzugestehen, dir von ihnen zu erzählen habe ich nicht gewagt. Ich wollte es jedes Mal tun, und habe mich dann doch nicht getraut. Ich weiß nicht, was du vor hast, aber ich kann spüren, dass du mich verlassen willst. Ich habe nicht das geringste Recht, das zu tun, aber ich bitte dich inständig – geh nicht. Bleib bei mir. Denn ich- … ich liebe dich, Harry, und ich könnte es nicht ertragen, dich zu verlieren."  
>Er kann ihn eine Weile nur anstarren. „Du- … du liebst mich?" Seine Stimme ist belegt, während Sein Herz rast.<br>Der andere lächelt traurig. „Ja.", sagt er schlicht.  
>„Aber- … aber <em>warum<em>?"  
>Die schwarzen Augen beginnen zu glänzen. „Weil du ein wunderbarer Mensch bist. Weil du in mir, der ich meine Gefühle immer und immer weiter verbannt habe, Emotionen geweckt hast. Weil du wunderschön bist. Weil du mich brauchst. Weil du mich immer zum Lächeln bringst. Weil du mich vergessen lassen kannst. Weil du immer wieder zu mir kommst, obwohl ich unerträglich bin. Weil du einfach … du bist." Er lächelt sanft.<br>Harry schluckt. Sucht in seinem Gesicht nach einer Lüge. Schluckt wieder. „Du liebst mich.", wiederholt Er. Diesmal ist es mehr eine Feststellung, aber Er klingt immer noch total ungläubig.  
>Severus drückt Ihn eng an sich. „Ja.", bestätigt er erneut.<br>Der Jüngere schluckt ein drittes Mal, dann kuschelt Er sich wieder an seinen ehemaligen Lehrer. „Ich dich auch.", nuschelt Er in dessen Robe.  
>Der Andere hört Ihn kaum, so leise spricht Er, aber er versteht, was Er sagt und kann nicht verhindern, dass sich ein glückliches und doch irgendwie erleichtertes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht stiehlt.<br>Einige Zeit lang schweigen beide, bis er schließlich nervös fragt: „Bleibst du?"  
>Harry nickt nur schläfrig.<br>Immer noch lächelnd erhebt er sich und trägt Ihn aus dem Hotel, kümmert sich nicht um die Blicke der Leute. In einer dunklen Seitengasse appariert er schließlich und legt Ihn erst ab, als er in seinem Schlafzimmer steht. Schnell zieht er sich bis auf die Unterwäsche aus und macht dasselbe mit Harry, bevor er sich zu Ihm auf das Bett legt und die Decke über sie beide zieht.  
>Er weiß, er wird Ihn nie wieder loslassen.<p>

Denn ihm ist Er nicht egal.  
>Er wird da sein, und auf Ihn aufpassen.<br>Sich um Ihn kümmern.


End file.
